


[Fanmix] We Are Venom

by sylvaine57 (sylvaine)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Fanmix, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/sylvaine57
Summary: A mix for all of us monsterfuckers.





	[Fanmix] We Are Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[art] Venom is the polyamorous action cannibal romcom we DESERVE this Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426566) by Chloe Rozo. 



> Also posted to [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/151004.html) and [Tumblr](https://thriceandonce.tumblr.com/post/179427258902/youtube-playlist-download-zip-file-at-mediafire).

  


  
cover by sylvaine  
cover art by [Chloe Rozo](http://chloerozo.tumblr.com/post/178786807027/venom-is-the-polyamorous-action-cannibal-romcom-we). 

* * *

Download from Mediafire:  
[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l776ufa9vagp0ca/Venom_mix_by_sylvaine.zip/file) (62 MB)

Stream via YouTube:  


**TRACKLISTING + LYRICS EXCERPT**

 **01.** Eminem: Venom  
_Eddie Brock is you_  
_And I'm the suit, so call me—_  
_Venom_

 **02.** Maroon 5 - Animals  
_But we get along when I'm inside you_  
_You're like a drug that's killing me_  
_I cut you out entirely_  
_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 **03.** Jace Everett - Bad Things  
_I don't know what you've done to me_  
_But I know this much is true_  
_I wanna do bad things with you_  
_I wanna do real bad things with you_

 **04.** Louis Torre - Toxic (Britney Spears Cover)  
_There's no escape_  
_I can't wait_  
_I need a hit_  
_Baby, give me it_  
_You're dangerous_  
_I'm loving it_  
_Too high_  
_Can't come down_  
_Losin' my head_  
_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_  
_Do you feel me now?_

 **05.** Lady Gaga - Teeth  
_Show me your teeth (just tell me when)_  
_Show me your teeth (open your mouth boy)_  
_Show me your teeth (show me whatcha got)_  
_Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth_

 **06.** Matt Beilis - E.T. (Katy Perry Acoustic Cover)  
_Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing_  
_They say be afraid_  
_You're not like the others, futuristic lovers_  
_Different DNA, they don't understand you_

 **07.** OK Go - Invincible  
_When they finally come to destroy the earth_  
_They'll have to go through you first_  
[...]  
_When they finally come, what'll you do to them_  
_Gonna decimate them like you did to me?_  
_Will you leave them stunned and stuttering_  
_When they finally come how will you handle them?_

 **08.** Jonathan Young - Every Time We Touch (Cascada Pop Punk Cover)  
_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_  
_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go_  
_Want you in my life_

 **09.** Billy Squier - The Stroke  
_Stroke me, stroke me_  
_Could be a winner boy you move mighty well_  
_Stroke me, stroke me (stroke)_  
_Stroke me, stroke me_  
[...]  
_Say you're a winner but babe, you're just a sinner now_

 **10.** Simon Curtis - Flesh  
_Push up to my body_  
_Sink your teeth into my Flesh_  
_Get undressed_  
_Taste the flesh_

 **11.** Ke$ha (Male Nightcore Remix by Bella Drowned) - Your Love Is My Drug  
_What you got, boy, is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
_I just can't get you off my mind_  
_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

 **Bonus Shameless OT4 Track.** Bone Poets Orchestra - Yes!  
_When I see you in his arms_  
_I wanna kiss you both like spring_  
[...]  
_When you see me in his arms_  
_You wanna kiss us both like daylight_  
[...]  
_Gonna stop bein' ill at ease_  
_Open to the possibilities_  
[...]  
_When you see me in her arms you wanna_  
_Dive right in!_

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to sort of follow the progression of the movie (with a whole bit of fanon beyond, of course). Did you know there's no decent male voiced Lady Gaga covers? Although that ended up working out, since I chose to use Teeth as the only female-voiced singer on this playlist for Anne when she's carrying Venom. Let me know if any of the links stop working!


End file.
